All of My Life
by SmartOne24
Summary: Tris and Christina are in the process of moving from California to Chicago. Tris got an amazing opportunity to work for the NFL as a trainer in Chicago and she is ecstatic. He has a great group of friends is quarterback for the national football league he has a great life or so people think, he wants to move on in life, and when a certain girl comes in everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**All of My Life**

**Tris**

Today was the first day of my new life.

"Tris the plane just landed!" My best friend Christina screams. I stand up and grab my carry on bag and hand Chris hers. Finally we are here!

Christina and I are moving to Chicago but as of now we are looking for either a small house or a good-sized apartment. Why? because we had to get away from California, it has way to many bad memories, and I wanted to have a fresh start with new people, and I got a great job with my new degree in Sports Med.

After we are through security and finding our way to the doors, I realize we forgot our luggage I scramble my way to the luggage claim and find my 1 bag that is black and has sky blue stripes, and Chris' 5 bright pink bags that she insisted on bringing.

I am so glad that we are moving, I mean California was a great place just with some not so good people, but now that I have really finished all my school and finally have a stable job I can start a new life.

As I start to make my way to Christina I drop some of her bags, and apparently she saw me drop them because here she comes yelling things like "how could you drop my make-up bag," or "When are you going to learn to be careful with my things!" As she picks the bags up. Then I start to leave and she pulls me back and gives me her bags. "What the hell Chris you can carry your own bags, I'm not your maid."

We walk over to the cab and she hops in, grabs her bags from me and tells the driver to drive without me. Chris overreacts sometimes but I'm used to it we have been best friends for over 6 years now. We met in our junior year she was the new girl and I was the one with no friends, she noticed that and became my friend. It was all new I hadn't had any real friends since my brother went away for university. He was the one that was there for me, after my best friend Susan and her brother Robert moved to Montana for their dads job.

Meanwhile I'm stuck in one of the biggest airports in the United States, with nobody that I know, and I don't know where to go. That is until a tall, very tanned looking boy, comes up to me and says "I'm Uriah and you look lost, I saw the ditching thing." I just simply nod my head and tell him "Yes I am lost but I can find my way," He looks at me "I never did catch you name," "Tris" I say to him.

"So maybe I'll see you around Tris?" "Maybe," and with that he turns around and starts to walk away.

As I was talking to Uriah I realized there is Uriah Pedrad on the team I will be working for and he seems muscular enough to be on a football team.

"Wait are you Uriah Pedrad?" I ask him. He turns around "Yes, do you need something?" I look in the eye and say "Nope just wondering, but I guess I will be seeing you more than you think." I say but the last part was quieter and more to myself then to looks at me funny trying to figure out who I am but I don't think he would know. Then I turn and start trying to hail a cab.

I text Christina asking where she went and what the hotel's address is because she is the one who planned this trip. Within seconds I get a response _'I am at the Drake Hotel'_ okay at least I know where she is now.

When I get up to the room Chris is sprawled out on one of the two queen sized beds. The room is pretty nice, I mean I've stayed in nicer but this is good, it has 2 beds, two chairs, a desk, a mini kitchen, and a full-sized bathroom, oh and you can't forget the 60" TV.

"Tris," Christina calls

"What?" I ask

"Do you want to go get some food?"

"Yes please I'm starving!"

"Okay I saw a diner on the way here do you want to go there?"

"Sure just get me some food," I say

When we get there, it is pretty busy, but the woman said there is only a 10 min wait. As we await our table a group of people about our age come in and they look really familiar but then I see Uriah with them. He sees me and waves, I wave back and then our table was called.

"Who was that boy you just waved to," She says as she nudges my side.

"It was somebody I met when you ditched me at the airport his name is Uriah and he plays for the Chicago Bears so I will see him quite a bit," I tell her. When we get to our table I thank the woman and she leaves giving us our menus.

Uriah and his friends are seated at the big table next to us there has to be around 7 of them.

"Oh... But look at his hot friends especially the blonde one," I just nod while I look at the menu.

I gasp when I look up because Uriah is right in front of me, and is now smirking.

"Hey I saw you and your friend walk in and wanted to say hi, so hi!"

"Hi, what is the best thing on this menu I can't decide." I say.

"Get the D-Burger its my favorite." He tells me.

"Okay... What are you doing here?"

"Well my friends and I come here almost every day so I should be the one asking why you are here?" Says Uriah

"I am moving here am going to be your new trainer!" I tell him with a grin it takes him a second for him to process what I just said.

"What?! Your Beatrice Prior, I was expecting someone more fragile and girly... and you are obviously not fragile."

I guess he is right, I mean I've got some muscle from training myself and taking self-defense after what happened about 6 maybe 7 years ago, and even though I'm small I can tough it out. But the thing about having muscle is you don't look as girly and that means you're not as pretty as most girls. Christina is very pretty and tries to tell my I'm pretty but I never believe her.

"Ummmm thanks I guess, hey can you not tell anybody yet assuming you are friends with some of the other players, I want to see there reactions," I say

"My brother and I are throwing a party tonight at 7pm would you guys like to com?" He asks.

"Sure."

He gives me his address and walks back to his table with a satisfied look on his face.

Then the waitress shows up at our table and asks what Chris and I want to drink, I get a Root Beer and Chris gets a Pepsi.

I Turn to Christina and tell her about the party and she squeals and says she_ has _to do my makeup and pick out a dress for me. Of course I just sit there because I know it would be useless to try to get out of this.

**A/N**

**This is my first story so thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback it really means a lot to me! Anyway here is chapter 2.**

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS.

**Chapter 2**

**All of My Life**

**Tris**

Later that night as we drive to their house, you can feel the ground pulsing to the music from a block away and it looked like people had started to park their cars along the road because there wasn't enough room in the driveway.

We park about 2 blocks away. While we are walking, my feet really start hurting. Christina forced me into 3-inch heels and a black form-fitting dress that has spaghetti straps. She is wearing 5-inch heels (I don't know how she walks in those) and is wearing a strapless dark pink dress.

Once we reach the door, we walk in and it is jam-packed. It looks like half of Chicago is here. Uriah is nowhere to be seen but I see someone from the table he was sitting at earlier that day. I go up to him with Chris following me and tap on his shoulder, I am surprised by what I see. This guy looks exactly like Uriah but is taller and has longer hair.

"Excuse me, do you know where Uriah is?" I ask the unknown boy.

"Uriah is in the kitchen, do I know you?" He questions me.

"No, but I am Tris and this is my friend Christina, who are you?"

"Zeke, Uriah's older and more attractive brother. Nice to meet you Tris and Christina, I guess I'll see you around." He responds.

I leave to go to the kitchen only to find Uriah sitting with most of the other people from that night. I walk up to Uriah and say, "I'm here and I brought my best friend Christina."

"Oh! Hi, I didn't think you would actually come but here you are...This is my girlfriend Marlene, Mar this is Tris." We shake hands as he introduces us, then leaves... probably to get something to eat.

"Nice to meet you Marlene, this is my best friend Christina" I say.

"Hi, I'm Marlene as you know, but you can call me Mar." She tells us."So how did you and Uriah meet each other?"

"Oh, Chris over here ditched me at the airport and Uriah saw her leave me so he asked if I needed any help." I explain. I am glad I met Uriah that day otherwise I wouldn't be here with 2, maybe 3 new friends.

"Oh, I'm glad Uriah can take something more serious that's not cake." I laugh and so does Christina, but Mar looks dead serious. "Do not; I repeat do not get in between him and his cake it will end badly."

"Ok, then I'll remember that." I state.

Right after I say that, Uriah comes back with four pieces of cake. I reach to grab one but he quickly stops me. "These are mine, you can go get your own," he smirks.

"You're going to eat all of those?" I ask.

"No, I got them to look at." He says sarcastically.

"EVERYBODY WHO WASN'T INVITED BY URIAH OR ME GET OUT NOW!" Zeke yells.

Christina and I kind of just stand off to the side because Uriah invited us but I don't know if they would want us to stay. Uriah beckons us to come downstairs with him so we go. Once we get downstairs I see a bunch of people, maybe about 10 sitting in a big circle on the floor. I recognize some of them as people who were sitting with Uriah earlier today. They look at us funny and then Uriah says "everybody, this is Tris and Christina. They are moving to Chicago."

"Tris and Christina these people are Zeke my older brother, Shauna she is Zeke's girlfriend, Four, Will, Lauren, Al, Lynn, and you already know Mar." They all look nice except Four. He is kind of intimidating, especially to Chris because she says "Four is really scaring me," she says so nobody else can hear her. "He's not that scary, he's just intimidating." I tell her in a whisper.

We sit down in the circle. I have Uriah on my left and Chris on my right. I realize that Four, Zeke, and Will play for the Bears as well.

"Ok, what are we going to play this time? Would you rather, have you ever, or Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

Almost everybody says 'Have You Ever' because they played 'Candor or Dauntless' last time, whatever that is.

We play along for a while until I realize it is 1 in the morning and I nudge Chris and tell her its time to go. With a few "goodbye's" and head nods, we are out the door.

* * *

><p>I wake up to my alarm with Chris still sleeping in the bed next to mine. I get up and get dressed in black skinny jeans and a red crop top that says 'Believe' in white lettering. Then I wake Christina up and tell her I need to go to work today. She gets up and puts on a black mini skirt with a pink frilly top.<p>

It's fall but is still somewhat warm, it won't get cold for another couple of weeks.

I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth and finish getting ready. Christina goes in after me. While she's in the bathroom, I go down to the lobby to get us breakfast.

When I get back she's looking for houses or apartments online. "Hey look at this one, it is a 3 bedroom house; it's in our price range and is close to the stadium."

I go over to look and it is perfect. "Email the owner and ask if we can meet with them soon" I tell her.

"Ok I'll do it while you're at work, now let's eat!"

We eat our breakfast; grab our bags and phones, she grabs her laptop and we walk to the elevator. On the way down, I look up Soldier field and see it's not that far away. We take a cab to the field and then pay the guy.

I walk up to the stadium and grin, this is where I'll be working; this is going to be an awesome job!\

**A/N: When I get 12 reviews I will post the next chapter so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I couldn't update last night, and I was at soccer games all morning.**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**All of My Life**

**Tris**

I walk around the stadium until I find one of the players and it just happens to be Four, we're early so I just thought I could use the time to find my way around the field, but since Four is here might as well ask him where Max's office is. Max is the head coach of the bears and Harrison is the owner.

"Hey umm... Four?" I try to get his attention. I guess it got his attention because he spins around with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" He asks rudely, I am a little angry now because he doesn't have a reason to be rude to me; I don't think.

"I want to know where Max's office is," I tell him trying to figure out why he isn't being very nice.

"Why would you need to go there Tris," He knows who I am now I just need to see if he knows who Beatrice Prior is.

"Do you know who Beatrice Prior is?" I ask

"Yeah she is our new trainer but she isn't here yet." He says.

"Yeah about that she's standing right in front of you." I state, Four just has a confused look on his face.

"Wait your Beatrice, but you said your name was Tris... Oh it's a nickname; I thought our trainer would have been here by now though so this makes sense." Four says but in a slightly amused manner.

"Whats so funny?"

"You, you are just a lot smaller than I imagined, most trainers are bigger than you. But Max's office is on the first floor so take the elevator and it is the third door on the left." He points us to the elevator and we walk in that direction.

"See you around Tris,"

"Yeah bye Four."

Chris and I find our way to Max's office and she waits outside while I go in. I'm surprised Chris is being so quiet, she must be on craigslist on her phone looking for new furniture, because if we get this house we won't have anything to put in it.

I tell Max that I am here, and ready to work but I need to know where I am going, so he gives me a mini tour, but only shows me where I need to go for now. He says I will find my way around soon. He shows me my office and it has a black desk and a computer.

I tell Christina that she can leave if she wants because I don't know how long I will be here.

"Bye Chris just text me if you get a response from the owner of that house." I request. She nods then leaves.

I will probably be working more in the training rooms. The work out and training rooms are amazing, top of the line equipment and they have a big TV in there so they can watch the replays of the game the week before while they work out, they also have surround sound speakers and everything they could possibly need. We then go into the first aid room it has everything I need to keep these guys in shape and ready to play. Max says that practice is going to be starting in 20 minutes so the guys are going to start arriving soon. I thank Max and turn around and look at all of my new equipment.

10 minutes later some of the boys start showing up and go into the work-out room, I see Uriah, Zeke, Will, Four, and Al go in as well.

I walk up to them but before they notice me or I can say something Max yells at them to be quiet and listen to him. "Boys we have someone new joining us today, her name is Tris and she will be our trainer for this season and maybe more to come, so I trust that you guys will all introduce yourselves within the week and welcome her to the team." I wave to let people know who I am, but I'm the only girl in the room so they should know who I am, some of them wave back, but Uriah stands up and yells "That's Tris!" while pointing at me. I smirk and go back to the first aid room.

I turn around right as someone starts to talk to me.

"Hey umm... I'm Al, you might already know who I am from the party but I just wanted to say hi." He says nervously.

"Yeah well hi, do you need anything?" I ask.

"No I just came by to introduce myself."

"Okay... You should probably go back to your team." I suggest.

* * *

><p>After practice I call a cab to come and get me. chris never did text me so I'm assuming we didn't get the house which really sucks because it was pretty nice.<p>

"Hey Tris!" Uriah calls after me.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you and your friend wanted to come by the diner tonight our little group is going there for dinner tonight."

"Maybe I will ask Christina because we might already have plans, but what time are you guys going to be there?"

"Around 6:30 or 7" he says.

"Ok I will text you if we can come." I tell him as the cab pulls up and it starts to rain, I pull my jacket on and hop into the cab.


End file.
